Lynn Chen
Lynn Chen (Chinese: 陳凌; pinyin: chén líng; born December 24, 1976) is an American actress. Lynn Chen is best known for playing "Vivian Shing" in Sony Pictures Classic's feature film Saving Face, a role for which she won the "Outstanding Newcomer Award" at the 2006 Asian Excellence Awards. She writes the popular food blog, "The Actor's Diet". Early Life Chen was born in Queens, New York and raised in Cresskill, New Jersey. Her mother is an opera singer and father was the founding president of The Kunqu Society, Inc. She has one brother; he is also in the music field. Her parents came to America from Taiwanin the late 1960s. She is currently married to Abe Forman-Greenwald. Chen attended Wesleyan University. Section heading Chen has appeared in Alice Wu's film Saving Face as Vivian Shing opposite Michelle Krusiec (who played a character named Wilhemina Pang, Shing's love interest) and Joan Chen. For her role in that film, she won the "Outstanding Newcomer Award" at the 2006 Asian Excellence Awards. Before Saving Face, Chen appeared on TV shows such as All My Children (as reoccurring character Regina), Law & Order (as Jenny Wu), Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (as Helen Chen), and a 2002 episode of Saturday Night Live hosted by Jon Stewart as a Vietnamese Girl. She has also appeared on the TV Shows Law & Order: Trial by Jury (as Lin - Kressel's Assistant), Numb3rs (as Bree Eng), NCIS: Los Angeles (as Nurse Lisa), and the pilot for the show The Singles Table (as Lexi Park). Chen has also appeared in feature films such as Neil LaBute's Lakeview Terrace (2008) opposite Samuel L. Jackson (as Eden, the wife of Patrick Wilson's character), David Langlitz's Mentor (2006) opposite Rutger Hauer (as Susan), Quentin Lee's The People I've Slept With (2009) (as Juliet, the sister of Karin Anna Cheung's character), Richard Wong's Yes, We're Open (2012) (as Sylvia, the wife of Parry Shen's character), Dave Boyle's White on Rice (2009) (as Ramona), Dave Boyle's Surrogate Valentine (2011) and Daylight Savings (2012) (as Rachel), Tom Huang's Why Am I Doing This? (2009) (as Katie), Kedar Korde's Xs & Oxs (2007) (as Gwen), Jennifer Sharp's I'm Through with White Girls (The Inevitable Undoing of Jay Brooks (2007) (as Candace), and Mark Levin's Little Manhattan (2005). She currently appears on a web series entitled Nice Girls Crew directed by Tanuj Chopra (Sundance Film Festival Humanitas Prize Winner Punching at the Sun) and written by Chopra and Christine Kwon.[11] The web series also stars her Saving Face co-star Michelle Krusiec as well as Sheetal Sheth.[ She also appears on an episode of Andrea Lwin's web series, Slanted (as Samantha). Chen has also written and produced a short film entitled Via Text (2011), which was directed by her husband Abe Forman-Greenwald. Filmography Film *''Nice Girls Crew'' (2012) *''Yes, We're Open'' (2012) *''Surrogate Valentine'' (2011) *''Why Am I Doing This?'' (2009) *''The People I've Slept With'' (2009) *''White on Rice'' (2009) *''Lakeview Terrace'' (2008) *''X's and O's'' (2007) *''I'm Through with White Girls (The Inevitable Undoing of Jay Brooks)'' *''Mentor'' (2006) *''Little Manhattan'' (2005) *''Fly Me Home'' (2005) *''Saving Face'' (2004) *''Fortune'' (2002) *''Up to the Roof'' (2002) Television *''The Singles Table'' (2006) *''Numb3rs'' (2005) *''Law & Order: Trial by Jury'' (2005) *''All My Children'' (2003) *''Saturday Night Live'' (2002) *''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' (2001) *''Pixelz'' (2014-) Main Cast; 270 episodes Category:Cast